


Ten Minutes Ago

by AlbionMcMillan



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbionMcMillan/pseuds/AlbionMcMillan
Summary: What could have happened after The Libertines. If you like what you read, please comment. Comments make me write faster. Will become E in later chapters. Some very light rough sex involved.
Relationships: Sam Sylvia/Ruth Wilder
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had just managed to calm himself enough to maybe think about going to bed when there was a knock at the door. His head whipped toward the noise and he scowled, “Fucking what now?”   
Looking down at himself in his undershirt and boxer shorts he groaned with annoyance, “Just hold on, alright? I’m not fucking…just hold on,” he called over his shoulder as he hurried to his bedroom and grabbed the ratty brown robe that hung up behind the door. 

Padding back to the door, he automatically reached for the cigarettes that he had forgotten no longer occupied the front pocket, “Fuck,” he growled at himself. Wiping a hand down his face and trying to straighten his hair a bit, he opened the door and looked onto the porch to see Ruth standing there.

“I’m sorry to just…I,” she faltered when Sam stepped into the glow of the porch light and she saw the mix of surprise, annoyance, and the lingering reside of hurt. When he didn’t answer her, Ruth turned away, “I should have called. I’m sorry.”

“Ruth!” Sam said, maybe a bit too harshly, “Hey, Ruth, for fuck’s sake could you please just stop.” She stopped walking but she didn’t turn around. Shaking his head, he talked to her back, “Could you please just come inside so we can talk? We can talk about whatever the fuck you want, or nothing at all.” He pulled his robe tighter around him and glanced around, “I’d just rather not make this some kind of fucking street theater for the neighbors or have them call the cops.”

Ruth laughed a bit at that and turned to look at him. He could see that she had been crying, a lot. “Okay, Sam,” she said her voice quiet and a bit hoarse from tears. She followed him into his house. 

Closing the door behind her, Sam didn’t know what to do with his hands. He fiddled with the lapels of his robe again, tightened the knot that kept it closed. “Do you wan to…” he gestured at the couch, “or do you want something to…” he gestured helplessly at the kitchen.

“Can I use your bathroom?” Ruth asked.

Still confused, Sam took longer than he usually would to respond to her request, “Uh, yeah, sure…of course. Just, ya know, I can’t vouch for the state of it.”

Ruth smiled weakly, “That’s okay.” She pointed down the hallway and Sam nodded.

Once inside, Ruth closed the door and leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Sam had been right, the bathroom was pretty disgusting but, after registering this fact, Ruth ignored it. She grabbed a piece of toilet paper and moistened it with the faucet before using it to fix her mascara while looking in the mirror. Wetting her hands, she used them to cool her cheeks and neck and then, choosing the hand towel that looked the cleanest, patted her face to try to get rid of the residue of dried tears. 

When she returned to the living room, she found Sam there. He’d pulled on a pair of worn jeans and was standing, staring blankly at the threadbare carpet in front of the couch. Ruth gazed at his back, at the tension there, at the way his hair lay against his neck, the bunched muscles of his forearms, his balled fists shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. She felt her hurt and her anger slip away as she looked at the man that she loved.

“That was really selfish of me,” she said quietly.

Sam turned to look at her, clearly confused, “Selfish?”

“To just expect Justine to give me the part. That’s not how acting works and I know that,” Ruth explained. 

“I never meant to make you think….,” Sam faltered. “I do want to fucking help you, Ruth. I want you to be happy,” his eyebrows fell and he looked so sincere that Ruth almost rushed into his arms right then.

“Thank you,” she told him. “But, I want to do this myself. I want to know that it’s because of my talent not because…I know the director,” she explained.

Sam threw up his hands and rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “Okay, I get that, right? I fucking get that, but you know that’s not how this business works. It is who you know and there’s not, necessarily, anything fucking wrong with that. I helped Justine, I mean I didn’t write her screenplay, that’s all her own talent but she pitched it right because of me.”

“But she’s your daughter,” Ruth pointed out, “and I’m just…”

“The woman that I fucking love,” Sam finished, “and there’s no ‘just’ in that, Ruth. Yeah, you’ve got talent but there’s a lot of actors out there with talent. You match that with what I can do for you, what I want to do for you.” He blew out his cheeks in a loud exhalation, “What’s fucking wrong with using the resources that you’ve got?”

Ruth felt tears well up again, happy tears this time, and blinked rapidly to will them away. 

“Oh come on,” Sam stepped to her and put his hands loosely on her shoulders, doing his best not to give off a creepy vibe, “no more crying, okay? Let’s, uh, let’s just agree to no more tears for right…”

Ruth very successfully shut up Sam Sylvia by grabbing the front of his t-shirt and pulling him into a hard kiss. He grimaced as his teeth were mashed against the inside of his lips but, after a moment, they got the hang of it. Sam smiled into the kiss as Ruth’s hands snaked around his waist and held on tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write short chapters to keep me going. I hope you all are enjoying this. Comments are greatly appreciated. Sam and Ruth continue their conversation in his bedroom.

When she tried to tug him in, what she assumed was, the direction of his bedroom, he stopped her, “What are we doing here, Ruth?”

She smiled at him and trailed her hands up over his chest to tangle them into the hair at the nape of his neck, “We’re doing what I meant for us to do before I let my self-pity get in the way.”

Sam frowned at that, “I didn’t want you to think that…I mean, of course, you’re allowed to be fucking disappointed, Ruth.”

“Thank you,” Ruth answered him.

Sam rolled his eyes and took her by the shoulders and squeezed a bit, “I’m not trying to give you permission to be upset, Ruth. Fuck, I mean, you know, your fucking feelings are yours.”

Ruth smiled, “Look, Sam, let’s just agree that I’m not as pathetic as I, sometimes, think I am and you,” she kissed him softly at the edge of his mouth, “aren’t quite as big a bastard as you think you are.”

Sam chuckled, “Oh, alright, so now you’re the logical one?”

Ruth smiled and spoke in her Zoya voice, “In Russia, logic is knowing that, when dog stick to fire hydrant, is too cold for picnic.”

Sam guffawed despite himself, “That’s the worst fucking joke I’ve ever heard.”

“But you laughed,” Ruth pointed out, now speaking in her regular voice, as she kissed Sam’s neck, “which proves that you have excellent taste.”

Sam groaned and grabbed Ruth’s hand, pulling her to his bedroom, “Right now, I’m more interested in your taste,” he grinned wolfishly.

Ruth laughed, “Oh that’s so bad. Is that supposed to be a pick-up line?”

Sam pulled her into his room, “Hopefully, we’re past the fucking point where we’re in need of a script,” he answered her.

“I’ve written a few though,” Ruth smiled as she pulled the sweater up over her head and tossed it onto a nearby chair.

Sam was momentarily dazed by the appearance of Ruth’s bra. Maybe she’d been thinking that, to help her channel the ‘teacher with a past’ character, she needed something that was more than her usual white cotton. “That is fucking fantastic,” Sam breathed as he reached out and traced the silky strap down to the black lace cup.

Ruth moaned softly as Sam cupped her breast in his large hand, “I may have bought it with you in mind,” she breathed.

Sam grinned, enjoying the fact that she’d been thinking of him while she shopped for lingerie, “You know me pretty fucking well, Ruth. Wait a minute, scripts? What do you mean you’ve written a few? Like you’ve written a breakdown of what us fucking would be like?” he guffawed as he drew her back into his arms and kissed down her bare neck to the valley between her breasts. 

“I like to be prepared,” Ruth blushed. “They weren’t full scripts. I mean, there wasn’t much dialogue just some, ideas, notes, maybe some choreography.”

“You are one sexy nerd,” Sam laughed and drew one of Ruth’s nipples between his lips, sucking on it through the lace. 

The way the lace interrupted the lathing movements of his tongue had Ruth weak in the knees. “They didn’t start out that way,” she explained as she tugged at his undershirt signally that she wanted it gone. “I was working out dialogue for the show and, apparently, Zoya enjoys bantering with you and then…well, it just escalated from there. I may have been pretty horny that night,” Ruth laughed.

“Really?” Sam smiled as Ruth’s hands wandered over his chest. “Okay, my turn, Zoya does that to me too.” He reached around behind Ruth and started the, often annoying, process of removing an unfamiliar bra.

“Seriously?” Ruth guffawed as Sam hit a ticklish spot.

“In case you hadn’t picked up on this,” Sam explained as his fingers finally figured out the hooks, “I happen to like strong women and Zoya… well she’s ridiculous but she’s you when you’re being tough and strong and,” she shrugged, “I don’t fuckin’ know; she does it for me.”

Ruth blushed, “It’s just an act,” she whispered huskily, “I can throw around commands and be demanding in the ring, or on stage, but it’s not, you know, how I am in the… in real life.”

Sam licked his lips realizing that Ruth was giving him some clue to her sexual desires, “You like taking direction?” he asked as he finally managed to remove her bra and tossed it on the nearby chair.

Ruth wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck and stepped into his embrace. They both stuttered with reaction when her nipples rubbed through his chest hair. Ruth whispered in Sam’s ear, “If it’s a strong director, someone I trust, I really like taking direction.”

Sam reached down to cup Ruth’s ass through her skirt, “That’s good to know,” he smiled and then kissed her.

Ruth reached her hands up into Sam’s hair, burying her fingers in the thick waves as she licked at his lips. Sam moaned when Ruth thrust her tongue into his mouth. Continuing to kiss him hungrily, she turned them both around so that the bed was directly behind Sam.   
Her hands on Sam’s waistband, she undid his jeans, while sucking on his lower lip and walking him backward until he felt the backs of his knees hit the mattress. Ruth grabbed Sam’s upper arms and broke the kiss. In her Zoya voice, she growled, “Just because Zoya can take direction, doesn’t mean American man in charge,” and then threw him back on the bed.

Sam laughed as he bounced lightly. He scooted back and watched Ruth kick unzip her skirt and shimmy out of it. He licked his lips when Ruth stood back up and locked eyes with him, looking good in a pair of rather small black lace panties, “Come ‘ere,” he panted.

Ruth reached up Sam’s legs and grabbed onto the waistband of his jeans. He lifted his hips so that she could pull them down and off. Kneeling on the mattress, Ruth straddled Sam’s legs and crawled up his lanky frame. She sat down gently on the very evident bulge in his boxers and made a small circular move with her hips.

Sam threw back his head and groaned. Panting, he warned her, “Too much of that and you’re gonna be disappointed.”

Ruth stretched out, dragging her bare breasts up the length of Sam’s chest and kissed him lightly. Sam’s hands circled her torso, stroking down her back to cup her ass and grind up against her. Now it was Ruth’s turn to gasp and bury her face in Sam’s neck, “I’ve been thinking about this for so long, Sam.”

“Me too,” he whispered huskily and kissed her softly on the mouth. Then, holding her tightly against him, Sam flipped her over onto her back.

Ruth whooped appreciatively, “Nice move, old man,” she smiled.

“I’ve got a few,” he grinned at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't abandoned. Just, you know, real life getting in the way.

Ruth wrapped her legs around Sam’s hips as they kissed. Sam broke the kiss to look back at how she’d easily gotten him locked up.   
“You’ve got fuckin’ great legs, Ruth,” he moaned as one hand reached back to stroke the muscle of her thigh. 

Ruth blushed at the compliment and tilted her hips experimentally. She smiled when Sam gasped with pleasure, “You feel good between them,” Ruth whispered huskily and blushed again. She’d never been very good at dirty talk; with that kind of vulnerability, it was better to have a script.

Sam had no such inhibitions. He kissed the tops of Ruth’s breasts and took a moment to pull one of her nipples into his mouth to lathe it with his tongue. Ruth laughed at the way his mustache tickled the swell of her breast.   
Sam took off his glasses and tossed them in the direction of the nightstand. Ruth cringed as they ricocheted off the edge and hit the carpet. When he looked up at her, his face bare, Ruth felt a pang of longing in her chest; he looked so vulnerable just then, almost innocent.

He completely shattered the façade as he smiled wolfishly and mused, “I wonder how many times I can make you come in one night.”

Ruth’s breath caught in her throat and she laughed, a little nervous under Sam’s intense gaze, “Looking to make a wager or something?”

Sam shook his head, “Nah; I’m not looking to play games. I just want to make you feel,” he planted a wet kiss on her sternum, “really,” he planted another kiss over the top of her belly button, “really” his lips landed on her hip this time, “good.”  
Ruth watched as he grabbed the waistband of her panties between his teeth and pulled them down the length of her legs before opening his mouth to let them fall to the floor. His eyes flashed with desire as he let his gaze travel back up Ruth’s body. He licked at his bottom lip and then started the kisses again, moving up her calves and onto her thighs, settling himself between her legs.

She threw her head back on the pillow as Sam’s thumbs traced up the lips of her sex, “You’re really wet, Ruth,” he rasped.

“I have been ever since I first saw you at the studio,” she moaned and looked down to watch Sam planting kisses on her heated flesh. She groaned as Sam licked between her folds and circled her clit.

Sam hummed with satisfaction, the sound vibrating against the bundle of nerves that he was currently sucking gently between his lips. He continued to move his thumbs, sliding them back and forth, circling her entrance. 

Ruth reached down and grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair as she panted and moaned, trying to keep her hips still. When she started thrashing a bit too violently, Sam stilled her movements with a firm hand to her hip. She groaned at the feeling of being held and the way that he slid first one finger and then two inside of her, his tongue still lapping at her clit.

Sam winced as Ruth pulled a little too hard on his hair, her heels landing on his lower back and grinding into the muscles there as she took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then practically shrieked her release. Ruth went limp, an extremely satisfied smile playing on her lips as she fell back against the bed. 

When Sam continued to nuzzle at her, lapping at her entrance and making happy little humming noises, Ruth grabbed onto his hair again, this time to get his attention. “Sam,” she said huskily, while pulling him up her form by his hair, “come here.”

When he lay atop her form, Ruth’s legs once again wrapped around him, Sam leaned on one elbow and met Ruth’s gaze with an incredibly smug look, “That’s one.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that it’s irresponsible, this being set in the 80s and the fact that the two characters have multiple partners and yaddah yaddah but my fanfic doesn’t include condoms.

Ruth laughed, “Is everything a competition with you?”

Sam guffawed, “Look who’s talking!”

Ruth moved one leg up Sam’s body and managed to hook her toes around the waistband of his boxers. She grinned at him as she pulled them over his ass and down his legs before dropping them somewhere on the bed. Ruth adjusted her legs so that they were now fully encircling Sam, pulling him tightly to her and squeezing.

Sam groaned loudly as Ruth’s wet sex slid along the hard shaft of his cock, “I fuckin’ knew you were talented but this…”

“I’ve got toe skills,” she laughed.

“Okay, now that is a very unsexy way to describe it,” Sam told her as he moved his hips, his eyes sliding closed in pleasure.

Ruth moved lower down Sam’s torso, to get a better hold on him, and flipped him over onto his back. Sam did nothing to resist, stretching out on the bed and looking up at Ruth as she straddled him, sliding her hands up over his stomach and raking her fingernails through the hair on his chest.

She encircled his wrists with her hands, holding him to the mattress firmly, as she moved herself into position so that the head of Sam’s cock was just barely brushing against her. 

Sam moaned loudly, “Ruth, please,” he rasped.

She moved slightly so that just the tip slid between the lips of her sex, “Does that feel good?” she murmured.

Sam practically sobbed, “You are such a fuckin’ control freak.”

“You said that strong women turn you on,” Ruth reminded him as she moved half an inch so that Sam slid in a bit more.

“You said that you liked being told what to do in bed,” he shot back, biting at his lower lip to keep from coming right then and there.

“So,” Ruth challenged him, panting, “give me some direction.”

Sam’s eyes flew open and he gave Ruth his best Sylvia glare, “Fuck me,” he growled.

Ruth’s mouth fell open and she gasped as she felt her entire body flush. Gripping Sam’s wrists tightly, holding his gaze, she lowered herself onto him, moaning loudly as he filled her. 

When Sam jerked his hips up into her suddenly, Ruth threw back her head and practically howled as she came.

Sam shut his eyes tightly and chewed at his bottom lip as he concentrated on not following her over the edge. Ruth’s muscles squeezing around his shaft as she climaxed almost did him in but he concentrated, keeping himself still as she moved on him, until her eyes refocused and she was laughing quietly, panting.

Sam opened his eyes and smiled at her, “That’s two.”

Ruth smiled at him as she let go of his wrists and settled her hands on his chest, “It’s a good thing that I love you, Sam Sylvia…”

“Yes, it is,” he agreed as he nodded his head and settled his hands on her hips.

“…because you are a total jackass..”

“Yes, I am,” he agreed with her again as he lifted her up to encourage Ruth to start moving on him.

“…and a fucking know-it-all,” Ruth finished, panting, as she raised up on her knees before sliding back down and setting a rhythm.

“Nothing hotter than a sexy chick yelling at me and calling me names while she rides my cock,” Sam shot back with a wolfish grin.

Ruth found that she had run out of dialogue so, instead, she concentrated on drawing as many noises from Sam as she was able. When she raked her fingernails down his chest lightly, he moaned. When Ruth tightened around him and ground down on his cock, he groaned and begged her for more.   
Ruth’s skin was hot and slippery with her exertions so Sam’s hands slid easily along her hip until he could move his hand between them. Trying to match Ruth’s movements, he slipped his hand between their bodies, finding Ruth’s hard clit and circling it with the pads of his fingers. 

“Ruth,” Sam rasped loudly to get her attention. When she managed to find his gaze, her eyes slightly unfocused, he told her, “you’re gonna come again for me, while I’m inside you. Come for me, Ruth.”

Ruth sucked her lower lip into her mouth and nodded her understanding, focusing on the circles that Sam was drawing on her sex. “Just…,” she gasped and her fingers splayed out over Sam’s chest, squeezing, “right there!” Ruth whimpered and Sam felt her squeezing the shaft of his cock with her release. 

When Ruth moved, setting a hard and fast pace with deep thrusts of her hips, to prolong her orgasm, Sam threw his head back against the pillow and chanted, “Fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” before bellowing loudly, the muscles in his neck and shoulders standing out as he came.


End file.
